Total Drama Time Tour
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: Total Drama is back, this time with your own OCs in a challenge through time! It's YOU participating on Total Drama! This needed to be re-uploaded from my old story, but I've still got the old apps. Apps closed. Rated T for coarse language.
1. Applications

Hi everyone, this is my new OC story! It's called Total Drama Time Tour. Here, the characters will compete for FIVE MILLION DOLLARS in a race through time! Apps are open, I need 8 girls and 7 boys (I've already got 2 girls and 3 boys). If you want your OC in my story, fill this app and either PM them me or review in this story. Please be original. I'll choose the participants in a few days, then I'll start deciding stuff like couples, challenges and teams.

Note: Please don't create characters if you don't have a fanfiction account because if I choose your character for the story I will not be able to contact you for further info. I also wanted to comment I'll choose original, curious characters above regular ones. And please don't give me a Mr./Mrs. Perfect. I want people with flaws, so I can use them in the story! Please don't give me a smart, athletic, cute, nice, awesome boy/girl!

**APPLICATION FOR TOTAL DRAMA TIME TOUR**

**Info**

Name:

Nickname(s):

Gender:

Nationality:

Stereotype:

**Appearance**

Physically:

Normal:

Formal:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

**Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Fears:

Kind of friends?:

Kind of enemies?:

Paired up?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Other info:

Audition tape:


	2. The Chosen Ones

Hi people! After a while deliberating, I've finally got the characters participating in the season! Here you have them! ;)

**Girls:**

1. Nikki Lyons

2. Jennifer Hauser

3. Yuki Martian

4. Amiko Itou

5. Charlie Jessee

6. Scarletta Contaili

7. Alice Morgastern

8. Kate Hale

9. Holly Smith

10. Emma Watson

**Boys:**

1. Louis Delmas

2. Terry Boot

3. Jason Waint

4. Oscar Timmonds

5. Ken Izuma

6. Peter Kane

7. Martin Shlenck

8. Alex Canterbury

9. Kevin Canterbury

10. Zakk Blythe

I'm already working on chapter 1! It'll probably come out either today or tomorrow.

-Nikki :)


	3. Welcome to Total Drama Time Tour!

Hi people! Here it is, chapter one! Hope you like it! It might be short but it's just like an introduction to the story!

Enjoy!

Note: Pairings are the following: Louis/Jennifer, Terry/Alice, Nikki/Jason, Yuki/Ken, Amiko/Martin, Oscar/Scarletta, Charlie/Peter, Kate/Kevin, Alex/Holly, Emma/Zakk.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone!" a known voice greeted offscreen. "Here's your favorite TV host, Chris McLean!"

Chris jumped onscreen and waved, smiling.

"And we're back with our brand new season: Total Drama Time Tour!" he cried. "In this new season, twenty new contestants will compete for FIVE MILLION DOLLARS, in a crazy race through time! They should be arriving in any minute. But let's get started with Total...Drama...Time...Tour!

(Theme song, I wanna be famous)

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine. You guys are on my mind._

(We see a view of the Total Drama Time Machine, where Chris is smiling at us)

_You ask me what I wanted to be, but I think the answer's plain to see._

(We see Martin and Amiko drawing under an oak tree somewhere in Greece, while Oscar and Scar talk a bit shyly, Oscar showing her his puppet Tristan. After a while, Scar smiles.)

_I wanna be famous._

(We see Charlie and Peter playing soccer, he comments something while he kicks the ball and she blushes. As a result the ball hits Zakk's head, to which the boy yells and Emma laughes.)

_I wanna live close to the sun, oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

(Now we can see Kate and Holly having a girl conversation. Right after, Alex and Kevin appear yelling, Holly scolds at them and Kate and Kevin smile at each other.)

_Everything to prove, nothin' in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be...famous._

(We see Ken and Yuki talking until Terry and Alice come and he plays a prank on the couple. Ken yells at Terry while Alice laughs her head off.)

_Na-na-na-na-na-na, Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na._

(We se Louis and Jennifer digging something up, they find a strange bone and Jennifer hugs Louis who immediatly blushes.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

(We can see Jason and Nikki talking together, smiling. When Jason says something, Nikki blushes and elbowes him playfully.)

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

(The camera zooms out and we can see all the other contestants around Nikki and Jason, making a circle. Then we can also see they're in the Wild West.)

_Whistling to the theme song._

A little bus arrived. A boy dressed in a white long shirt under a red short sleeve t-shirt with a monkey in it, khaki trousers to his knees and brown sneakers peered through the door. He also wore a red cap over his brown hair. His pale blue eyes flickered in emotion as he approached the TV host.

"Hey, yo!" Chris said. "Louis!"

"Hello, Chris," they boy said. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Louis stood by Chris. Later, another bus arrived. A boy stomped off quickly, grinning. He had red hair and blue eyes, and wore a plaid unbuttoned shirt with a white tee under it, dark blue jeans and red high-top Converse.

"Hey, Terry man!" Chris exclaimed, highfiveing the boy.

"Hey, Chris!" the boy yelled.

He stood by Louis as another bus arrived. A girl with caramel-colored hair and green eyes jumped off the bus. She wore a "I Heart LA" hoodie, dark blue jeans and blue and yellow Nike big sneakers.

"What's up, Nikki?" Chris asked.

"Nice to meet you, Chris," Nikki said, smiling.

After Nikki, came another bus. A boy with blond hair to his mid-head and blue eyes came out of the bus, a book under his arm. He wore a plaid shirt, black jeans and black and violet DCs.

"What's up, Jason?" Chris said.

"Hi," Jason said, standing by Nikki.

The girl smiled at him. Jason just blushed and looked away.

Meanwhile, another girl had arrived. She had jet black hair in a French braid and wore a sky blue graphic tee shirt with the words, "Miss Smarty Pants." studded skinny jeans, and sky blue high top converse.

"Welcome Jennifer!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hello Chris," Jennifer said.

She stood by Louis, who had something in her pocket.

"Is that a fossil?" she pointed.

"Yep," he nodded. "I'm an archaeologist. Well, not really but...you know, my parents are and all."

"Awesome!" she cried. "I love archaeology."

Louis smiled.

Then came a bus with two girls they both looked Asiatic. One of them wore long elbow length fingerless dark purple gloves, knee high sneakers, a wavy black skirt and an orange shirt with anime sushi on it. The other wore a rose pink t-shirt with a white tank top attached to it, white skinny jeans, pink ankle boots, a rose pink headband, and white round eyeglasses.

"Hello, Yuki and Amiko."

Later came a bus with three persons. One was a girl wearing a green and white striped hooded t-shirt, light colored blue jean shorts, black and white checkered belt, and batman themed converse. There were two boys with her: One carried a puppet in his hand, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with some sort of blue oval logo on it, a black sleeved long shirt, gray jeans, black and white converse with a white baseball cap. The other boy wore a plain t-shirt, brown pants, and a pair of boots.

"Meet Charlotte, Oscar and Ken!" Chris cried.

"It's Charlie," the girl corrected. "I hate Charlotte."

"Hum...okay. Charlie."

Yuki eyed Ken, but when the boy looked back, she quickly looked away shyly.

Another bus came, this one with only one boy inside it. He wore a red Spain shirt, blue shirts and Nikes, with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes. He carried a violin in his hand.

"Hullo, Peter!" Chris said.

"Hi Chris." The boy said.

He stood by Charlotte.

"Nice violin," she pointed out.

"Hum...thanks," he muttered, blushing a bit.

Another girl arrived. She was thin and skinny and had curly, long black hair. She had one bright green eye and a parch in her other eye. She wore a light yellow sundress with white polka dots,black cut off leggings, a headband matching her dress, white ballet slippers, a small messenger bag, and a small Mad Hatter top hat.

"Hiya, Scarletta!" Chris said.

"Hum...hi Chris..." she said absently.

She stood by Oscar.

"Tristan says hi," the boy said with his ventriloque skills.

"Hi, Tristan!" Scarletta answered happily.

Another girl arrived. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She grinned happily. She wore a "I Love London" blue t-shirt and tight jeans with high-top patterned Converse. She also wore 3D glasses without their lenses as if they were real glasses.

"This is our dear Alice!" Chris yelled, smiling.

"Hi everyone!" Alice said.

She stood by Terry.

"You're British?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"Cool! So am I! By the way, I like your glasses."

"Thanks," Alice's freckled cheeks became a bit red.

Three kids jumped out of another bus. One was a boy with a sketchbook under his arm. He wore a blue-and-white shibori shirt, jeans and high top Japan-patterned Converse. One of the girls wore a green jungle-patterned t-shirt and khaki shorts along with explorer sandals. She also wore a lot of silly bands and an alarm clock in her left wrist. The other girl wore a yellow t-shirt with a teddy bear in it, short jeans and high-top pink Converse.

"These are Martin, Kate and Holly!" Chris said.

Martin looked at Amiko, who analyzed his sketchbook.

"You draw anime?" she asked finally. Martin nodded. "Cool! So do I. I'm Japanese, you know."

"Awesome!" the boy cried. "I love Japan. I'm German/American, though. I go to Japan every year."

"Cool," she said, smiling.

Another bus came, this one carrying two boys and a girls. Both boys were identical, with straight brown hair and almond eyes. One of them wore a blue Glasgow Rangers t-shirt, while the other wore a white one. They both wore jeans and Converse. One of the boys's Converse were black, while the other's were red. The girl, by other hand, wore a blue t-shirt with a picture of the moon, a green skirt and red sneakers.

"Meet Alex, Kevin and Emma!" Chris said.

The twins stood by Kate and Holly, who were talking happily about something. Kate looked at Kevin, who was standing by her, and smiled warmly. Kevin smiled until his brother elbowed him.

"Crushing," he coughed.

"No," Kevin answered. "I'm not crushing on her. We've just met!"

Alex rolled his eyes.

"And last, but not least, meet Zakk!"

The boy wore a black "Hatchet 2" sleeveless shirt, baggy black jeans and black boots. He had a metal necklace with a fake razor at the end of it.

"Hey man," Chris said coolly.

Zakk looked at him, rolling his eyes. He stood by Emma, who glanced at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she quickly said.

"Well, now that we're all set up," Chris announced. "Let's go to the Time Machine."

The Time Machine, as Chris had called it, was something like the Total Drama Jumbo from last season. In fact, it was the same thing.

"Our interns have modified it so it can travel through time," Chris explained. "But this is what we're gonna do now: We'll all get set in Coachclass and then we'll leave to our first destination. Okay?"

Everyone followed Chris inside to Coachclass.

"Oh," Peter complained. "This is as rusty and old as ever."

"You know how this works," Chris said. "Winners will go to First Class, and losers will come to Coachclass. But today, you'll all sleep in Coachclass. Anyway, we're going to set up your teams. And I'm choosing them this time."

Everyone groaned. Chris pulled out a paper and read it out loud.

"Team Screaming Greeks: Nikki, Jason, Louis, Jennifer, Terry, Alice, Amiko, Martin, Scarletta, Oscar. Killer Romans: Charlotte, Peter, Yuki, Ken, Kate, Alex, Kevin, Holly, Emma and Zakk."

Everyone set up in the two teams, each team taking one of the benches on each side of the room.

"You'd better get your seatbelts buckled," Chris said. "Because we're leaving now!"

Chris went to the pilot cabin, leaving all the confused teenagers alone. Soon after, the plane started going up.

"SIT DOWN!" Nikki yelled to everyone, clinging to the bench.

From the pilot cabin, Chris laughed.

"Now we're all set up," the TV host said. "It's time to start the show! Which will be our first destination? What will happen there? Stay tuned to find it next on Total...Drama...Time Tour!"

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? For those with an OC in the story, did I portray them well?

Chapter 2 will come in around one week. It'll be pretty long, so get ready. Until then, review!

-Nikki :)


	4. Adventure in the Mesozoic

Hi everyone! This is Nikki back! I've got the first challenge ready! I bet you can guess where they're going with the title, eh? :D

Well, I want to thank Desire at gunpoint (Scarletta's creator) for helping me out so much with this story!

Without any further ado, here goes the chapter! Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

The plane shaked as it never had. The twenty contestants were gripping their benches so hard their knuckles were all white.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE NOW!" Jason yelled.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a baby," Nikki scolded him.

"I'm NOT a baby!" Jason protested.

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Right," she said.

Scarletta peered through the window. All she could see was a blurry yellow mist.

"I wonder where are we heading to right now..." she whispered.

"Probably to somewhere crazy where Chris will kill us," Oscar said, using Tristan.

"Oh, come on Tristan, Chris is not that bad." Oscar told his puppet.

"He's pure evil!" Tristan yelled.

Scarletta giggled.

"You're really funny," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Oscar sighed, narrowing his eyes. "Tristan's funny. I'm not."

"But...but you're-" Scarletta started.

"Attention passengers!" Chris yelled through the PA system. "We're about to land in our destination. We will proceed to open the plane doors once we arrive there."

"I hope it's somewhere warm," Charlie commented.

"Spain is usually warm," Peter explained. "It's really hot in the summer and mildly warm in the winter."

"Gee, what a paradise. Where I come from, it's freezing cold in the summer and even colder in the winter."

Peter chuckled.

Once the plane landed, the twenty teenagers stomped off the plane, arriving to the middle of what seemed like a rainforest. There were collosal trees, some of them reaching twenty feet tall. The earth was muddy, untouched, as if humans had never reached there. The air was humid and foggy, it was really warm.

"Acheopteryx footprints," Louis mused. Then his eyes widened. "You mean we're in the Mesozoic?"

"Exactly, kiddo," Chris said, nodding. "Mesozoic era. Better known as the dinosaur age."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kate yelled. "You mean there's dinos around?"

"And no civilization whatsoever?" Ken asked, terrified.

"Exactly again," Chris repeated. "Your challenge today will be quite simple, as to give you a soft start. You'll have to cross through a dino-infested rainforest to a cave. And as the cherry top of the cake, you'll need to sneak away with a T-Rex egg without the dino noticing."

"Yeah, quite easy, Chris," Jason said sarcastically.

"I know the world's history like the back of my hand," Louis said. "May I be your guide through this challenge."

"Sure, man," Terry said. "Come on, guide us to the T-Rexie. Hey Rexie! Where are you, Rexie?"

Alice giggled. Nikki elbowed her playfully.

"You like Terry," she said in a whisper.

"I don't!" Alice protested.

"You do!" Jennifer said joining in.

"I don't!" Alice insisted.

"You do, you do, you do!" Her two friends started chanting.

"Well, what if I do? Nikki's crushing on Jason and Jennifer's crushing on Louis!" Alice yelled angrily.

Both of the girls gazed down.

"I'm not," Nikki said finally.

"Neither...neither...am I..." Jennifer muttered.

Alice felt sorry for her friends.

"It's okay," she said. "I was a bit too harsh."

The girls looked at their teammates. Terry, Jason and Louis discussed the path they should follow, while Amiko and Martin discussed about some pictures they wanted to draw here. Scar was observing the place with fascination, while Oscar glanced at her from time to time.

"Come on, guys!" Louis cried. "We've got a path."

Meanwhile, the Killer Romans were already walking through the rainforest.

"This place is kinda sinister," Charlie commented.

"It's okay," Peter said, smiling. "It's just the appearance. It's not like a dino is going to pop out or anything..."

Just then, a Velociraptor appeared from behind some bushes.

"WHY DID YOU EVER SAY THAT?" Kate yelled.

In an instinct, she caught Kevin's hand and squeezed it so hard the boy needed to wipe off tears of pain.

Meanwhile, Emma, Zakk, Yuki, Ken, Alex, and Holly, who were walking behind, had different expressions on their faces.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma yelled, pointing at the dinosaur. "A DINOSARUR!"

"No! Really?" Zakk asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, you stupid metal rocker," she snapped.

"Run!" they heard Kate yell.

Everyone followed Kate behind some trees.

"Chris...is...mental," Ken panted, exhausted.

"How come you know what to do?" Yuki asked, semi-petrified.

"I'm a wild nature girl," Kate explained. "I know how to survive in the jungle."

"I guess that's useful," Kevin said, shrugging his shoulders.

Only then, Kate noticed she still held Kevin's hand tightly. She quickly released his hand and pulled hers away, blushing.

"It's okay," he said. "I needed someone too."

She smiled.

"Let's go," she said.

The Screaming Greeks followed Louis and Jennifer, who had joined the lead. In the second row, Terry was telling some jokes to Alice. Obviously, the girl laughed with even the lamest of them, making Terry smile pleasantly.

Jason and Nikki walked by each other. He scrutinized the place with a fearful look in his face.

"Come on, trees are not going to kill you," Nikki teased him.

"I wonder what will you say when you find yourself face-to-face with a fifteen feet tall dinosaur," he snapped, offended.

Nikki laughed. What did her laugh have that softened Jason so much? He wanted to laugh too.

"So...do you like reading?" Jason asked.

"I love it," she said. "I've got some of my favorite books in my bag."

"Cool. I hope it's not that Twilight garbage."

"Please! I hate Twilight. I like classical authors, like Shakespeare."

"Now that's the good literature."

They both started talking about their favorite books. Behind them, Martin showed Amiko some of his pictures proudly, while she commented on his drawing skills.

After all the other teammates, Scarletta walked silently. Everyone was so busy talking they didn't seem to notice her. Not that she didn't like being alone. She'd grown used to it after having hateful mother and sisters. Back home, she would spend most of her day alone with her cat Iracebeth.

She heard a voice behind her say, "What's up?"

Scarletta looked back. She saw Oscar, holding Tristan again.

"Um...hi, Oscar." she said.

"And what about me?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, yes. Hi, Tristan," she giggled.

"Now that's better," the puppet said.

"Please, Tristan, would you treat our friend more nicely?" Oscar said.

"'Kay, bro. I'm out."

Oscar hid Tristan behind him and smiled at Scarletta.

"So...Tristan's like my best friend and all," Oscar started. "But I sometimes find him too...weird. He's always better than me. I know people would have him rather than me."

"Why would they?" Scarletta asked. "He's just-"

"He's just awesome, I know," Oscar cut her. "That's why I'm kind of jealous. He's all like, wonderful, and here I am, shyness in a human body."

"But Tristan's just-" Scarletta insisted.

"I know, Scar. You don't need to repeat it," he sighed. "He's great. And I'm not."

Scarletta groaned. Why did he keep on insisting? It was just a puppet after all. Maybe he was crazy, she thought. But no. Oscar seemed like a nice guy. Really shy, but a nice guy.

The Killer Romans were now close to the cave.

"We're gonna make it!" Emma cried, excited.

"If I don't kill you first," Zakk snapped. That girl was annoying the shit out of him.

"Couldn't you two just get along?" Holly asked.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "You're really irritable."

"Hey...where's Ken?" Yuki asked.

Everyone turned. It was then when they found out the Japanese/Italian boy was missing.

"Maybe he's lost in the rainforest," Kate suggested.

"Or maybe he went ahead," Kevin said.

"Either way, we should continue," Charlie announced.

"But we need to find him!" Yuki yelled. "What if a dino ate him or something?"

"It'll be your stupid boyfriend's fault," Zakk replied.

"He's not my boyfriend..." Yuki mused, blushing. Then she stood still and yelled at Zakk, "But we still need to find him! Come on!"

The other teammates glanced at each other. They would obviously lose that challenge, but he was their teammate.

"Duh, okay..." Peter sighed. "I'm in."

"Me too," Charlie said quickly.

"So am I," Emma agreed.

"We're in too," Alex and Kevin said.

"Hum...we're in too," Holly and Kate announced.

"Duh," Zakk groaned. "Whatever. But if we lose, I'll vote him off."

They all started searching for their lost teammate.

The Screaming Greeks walked through the forest. They hadn't bumped into any dinosaur yet, which was a relief to all of them.

"It's there!" Martin cried. "That's the cave, right?"

"Indeed," Louis agreed. "The egg must be inside."

"Who's going in?" Amiko asked.

"I will," Louis offered.

"I'll go with him," Jennifer added.

Both of the researchers ran into the cave, losing themselves in the pitch black of the cave.

"Louis?" Jennifer whispered. "Are you there?"

"Yes," Louis answered.

"It's pitch black here." she complained.

"Don't worry, I'll get my torch."

Louis turned on his torch and the cave became illuminated by the artificial light.

"What a bunch of handy things you have," Jennifer said.

"I'm always prepared for the ocassion," Louis shrugged his shoulders.

They kept on walking. The cave was nothing but a big, black rock tunnel, until they reached a big, straw nest with a few eggs.

"We found them!" Jennifer exclaimed, hugging Louis. The French boy's cheeks became red, but he grabbed one of the eggs.

"Whoa, this is heavy," he said. "Would you carry the torch for me?"

"Sure," Jennifer said, taking the yellow and black torch from his hand.

When they were back outside, their teammates received them with cheers, high fives and pats on their backs. They started running back to the time machine, until they heard a stunning roar, freezing their blood.

"Damn it..." Louis whispered, looking back.

They had a huge T-Rex running to them.

"RUN!" he yelled.

All of his teammates followed him, adrenaline filling their bodies. Scarletta started yelling, but Oscar used Tristan to cover her mouth.

"Do you want that thing to find us?" the puppet scolded her.

"N-no..." she stuttered, her eyes wide in fear.

They took a path between the trees. Soon after, the T-Rex lost track of them and disappeared.

"That...was...close." Louis panted, leaving the egg in the ground.

"I'll carry it," Martin offered, taking the heavy egg.

After a couple of minutes recovering from all that running, they started running to the time machine, where they met Chris.

"Hey kiddos!" he greeted them. "Nice to see you here! Why, it seems you have completed the challenge! Very well done. This means you're getting to go in First Class!"

Everyone cheered. Martin left the egg in the ground, and then everyone stormed into First Class.

"Now we've just got to-" Chris started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they heard a bunch of teenagers yell.

All of the Killer Romans, including Ken, were running to the time machine, pursued by the T-Rex.

"Uh-oh," Chris said. "Emergency flight, Chef. Let's get ready to go."

Chef nodded and entered the pilot cabin. Chris opened the door to Coachclass, letting all the Killer Romans enter the plane. Just as the T-Rex got to the machine, it flew up to the sky and disappeared.

"Now we're all set," Chris said in Coachclass. "I think it's time for you guys to know who's been voted off today. In this tray, I have nine dinosaur cookies. Each of you will receive one, except for the contestant being eliminated today, who will take the Loser Capsule back to our time. First cookie goes to...Yuki."

The girl caught the cookie and ate it. She couldn't help but glance worryingly at Ken.

"Emma, Peter, Holly, Kevin, Charlie, Kate, and Alex," Chris continued throwing at the respective contestants their cookies. "Now I only have one cookie, but two contestants: Ken and Zakk. Ken got lost in the rainforest, making his team waste time on looking for him. Zakk, by other hand, wasn't, let's say, very nice to his teammates today. But with any further ado, the last cookie goes to...Zakk."

Zakk caught the cookie with his mouth and gulped it, hearing Emma mutter something about him being so gross.

Yuki looked at Ken, fighting against tears. They'd had so much fun together, but now he had to leave.

"I guess I deserved it," Ken sighed. "Sometimes I get too distracted with my ocarina."

Ken opened the door to the Loser Capsule, but Yuki ran up to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Ken!" she cried. "I'll- I'll miss you."

Ken smiled, "I'll miss you too, sushi girl."

She gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Take this," he said, taking his ocarina from his neck and placing it on Yuki's. "It'll help you."

"Bye," she whispered.

"We'll meet soon," he assured. "Just show them how you rule, okay Yuki?"

The Japanese girl nodded vigorously, "I will."

"Then that's all I need," Ken concluded, entering the capsule and closing the door behind him.

It was just then when Yuki burst into tears.

* * *

Hum...poor Yuki :(

Loved it? Hated it? Did your OCs behave wrong? I need your opinion about them, so please REVIEW!

And here's a hint for chapter 2! There'll be a lots of head chopping...you guessed it? I hope so! ;)

-Nikki :)


	5. Head Chopping Time!

Hi people! This is finally chapter 2! :D Sorry it took a while, school is keeping me busy! Well, here it is! Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

The Killer Romans were sitting in Coachclass, spread in some sort of groups. By one hand, there were Charlie and Peter talking about Spain, music and art, and across them were Holly and Kate, chatting together. The twins peered at them from behind a column. Zakk sat down with his guitar, playing some metal song. Yuki sat by her own, clasping in her hand Ken's ocarina.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

She looked up to find Emma smiling at her.

"Yeah," she lied. "It's just...I'm sad for Ken."

"I know. It might comfort you to know I voted for Zakk."

Yuki smiled, "Thanks, I guess."

While Emma and Yuki talked, Holly and Kate were interrupted by Kevin and Alex.

"Hey, you girls," Alex said coolly. "You mind us tagging along?"

"Actually-" Holly started, about to give Alex a speech on girl privacity.

"We'd love it," Kate cut her, smiling at Kevin.

Kevin sat by Kate, while Alex decided to sit by Holly.

"Why don't you sit by your twin?" she scoffed.

"Because here I've got a better view," he answered.

Kate and Kevin exchanged glances. What an obvious boy he was.

"Interesting," Holly smiled. "Hey Kate, I'm going to the bathroom. Coming?"

"Yep," she said, nodding.

The two girls left the twins sitting in the bench.

"Why did Kate go with her anyway?" Alex asked.

"If I've ever learnt something from having an older sister," Kevin said. "Is that they go to the bathrooms in groups from two to eight."

"Whoa. It must be hard to pee with seven girls around you."

"Dude, gross."

Both twins laughed until they heard two yells in the distance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was Kate and Holly. Both of them quickly rushed to the bathroom, but they couldn't find anyone. Kevin knocked the door. They didn't hear any answer, so they opened the door.

It was empty.

"What might have happened to them?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Kevin answered shakily. "But we must tell Chris right now."

Meanwhile, the ten Screaming Greeks rested in First Class. They wre sitting all in a group, laughing at Terry's jokes.

"...And then I told him he had missed Oprah's soap opera!" he concluded to one of his stories.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're really good in this," Oscar pointed out, using Tristan.

"Hilarious," Alice agreed, smiling at Terry. The British boy smiled back, making the girl blush profously.

"Hey guys, I've finished my drawing!" Martin announced, leaving his pencil aside.

He showed everyone a picture of the ten Screaming Greeks sitting together in First Class.

"That's...amazing, Martin!" Amiko said. "You've drawn everyone perfectly. I love it."

"Thanks," he said shyly.

His sketchbook fell to the floor, opening by a new page. This drawing was a girl giving a kiss to a boy. Curiously enough, the title was 'Amiko & Martin'.

"Hum...may I ask what is this?" Amiko asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"It's...it's just..." Martin stuttered. He gazed down, his face red in embarassement. "You and me...kissing..."

"Let me see...something like this?"

She leaned forward and gave Martin a soft peck on his lips. The girls awwed and the boys ooohed.

"That was so sweet," Scarletta commented.

"Yeah," Nikki agreed. "Hey, I'm going to go grab some cookies. I'll be right back."

"I'll go too," Jennifer agreed. "They're just begging me to eat them."

The two girls went to the kitchen, but then everyone could hear their cries.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Nikki?" Jason cried immediatly.

"Jenn?" Louis asked.

They ran to the kitchen, followed by the other six Screaming Greeks. They didn't see either Nikki or Jennifer in the kitchen.

"What has happened?" Scarletta asked.

"I don't know," Jason said, a serious expression in his face. "But we must tell Chris. Right now."

Jason and Louis started walking to the pilot cabin, but they were interrupted by Chris's PA system.

"Hello, you contestants," he said. "You might have noticed some of your fellow castmates have gone missing."

"You tell me," Louis sighed.

"This is part of today's challenge. We're going to proceed landing in our next destination!"

The plane started falling abruptly, so quickly all of the teenagers would've flown up if it weren't for their seatbelts. Finally, the plane seemed to land, and the doors started opening. The contestants who hadn't been kidnapped stormed off the plane.

They found themselves in the gardens of a giant castle. They were beautiful, filled with flowers and trees and plants, well cut bushes and a collosal, impressive castle.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" Chris said in French. "Welcome to Paris! Well, this is not the Paris we could see last season. As you might notice, there's no Tour Eiffel around, but whatever. It's a charming place, ain't it?"

"We're in my hometown!" Louis yelled. "Although it must've been around three centuries ago. This is the Château de Versailles, right?"

"As Louis said," Chris continued. "This is Versailles. This place might seem charming and beautiful, but if we walk a few yards we'll find ourselves in a bloodthirsty feast."

All the fifteen teenagers followed Chris to a big square. There was a big, huge machine with a big blade stained with blood.

"Yes, my dear contestants," Chris said. "That's an actual guillotine. Decapitations start at eight. It's right now four o'clock. I'm sure you already know what you need to do."

"You've...you've kidnapped Nikki, Jennifer, Kate and Holly and given them to the Frenchmen?" Jason yelled furiously.

"You're insane!" Louis cried.

"Mental!" The twins added.

"Exactly," Chris said. "First team to come back with their two missing teammates will win. You might want to know they're trapped inside the Versailles palace."

"I've been here before," Louis said. "Lots of times, actually. Follow me."

He seemed really serious. He was usually cheerful and calmed, but right then he was tense, as much as Jason was.

"Everything will turn out well," Scarletta optimistically assured.

Jason grunted.

"You seem really worried about Nikki," Terry pointed out.

"Not now, Terry," Jason cut him angrily, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay," Terry said, shrugging his shoulders.

They all followed Louis to the Versailles gates. There stood two guardians in their uniforms, who glanced at Louis.

"Vous petites enfants ne peut aller ici!" the Frenchman yelled.

"Je suis le enfant du Colonel. Ces sont mes amis," Louis protested.

"Ah, oui. Le Colonel a dit que son enfant vient aujourd'hui. Vient ici."

(You kids aren't allowed here!/I'm the Colonel's son. These are my friends./Oh, yes. The Colonel said his son was coming today. Follow me.)

"I wondered how the Romans are ever going to make it inside with us here," Terry laughed.

Much to Terry's dismay, the Killer Romans had it easy to get inside Versailles. They simply snuck inside while the two guardians escorted the Screaming Greeks to the Colonel's office. The team was following Emma, who was leading them through the immense castle.

"Who said you were to lead us anyway?" Zakk asked.

"I've been here before, you idiot," she snapped.

"Great. Now you'll call me metal rocker douchebag or something like that.

The boy earned a punch on his arm from Emma.

"Shut up," the girl said. "Kate and Holly are way more important than you."

"Yeah, sweetie," Zakk smirked.

"Excuse me, what?" Emma asked.

"Great. Now she's gonna kill me."

"Can't you two just kiss already and keep on moving?" Alex yelled impatiently.

Both teenagers blushed profousely.

"What makes you think I'd ever kiss this...jerk?"

"Goody-two-shoes idiot," Zakk snapped.

"...ruthless," Emma continued.

"...Miss Perfect?"

"...manipulative."

"...idiotic leader."

"...hot musician."

"...cute gymnast."

"You know what Zakk?" Emma yelled.

"What?" He hollered back.

"Shut up and kiss me already!"

"Gladly!"

Their other five Killer Romans glanced at each other as the two of them started making out.

"We're in our way to saving our about-to-be-decapitated teammates, and these two idiots start making out?" Charlie whispered to Peter.

"What a strange couple," Peter chuckled.

After several minutes, they both pulled away.

"And this...means nothing," Emma panted. Then she turned at her other teammates. "Follow me."

The Killer Romans followed Emma, while Zakk stood in the same spot for a few minutes, until he shook his head and ran after his team.

"You seriously need to tell me how you did that," Martin panted.

"It's easy," Amiko said. "It's a matter of fact Frenchmen chicken out when you show them some judo."

"Hey!" Louis protested. "I don't chicken out with judo, Amiko."

"Ooops. Sorry Louis. I forgot you were French."

"But I didn't know you had a black belt in judo," Martin insisted.

"That was quite impressive," Scarletta admitted. "I'd like to use that with any of my douchebag sisters."

"I'm sure you could kill them with some judo, Scar!" Oscar cried, using Tristan as usually.

"Huh...thanks Oscar," the girl answered.

"Why Oscar?" Tristan asked. "It was me who said that!"

"Now, Tristan, be nice to our friend," Oscar scolded the puppet.

"Sorry, bro," Tristan said.

"That's nicer."

Scarletta smiled sadly. She knew Oscar could be a great boy, but he tried to hide himself behind little Tristan, fearing the other contestants wouldn't like him.

They walked behind Louis, all in silence. Jason's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do. He was so desperate. He couldn't bear thinking what could have happened to Nikki by then.

"Where are we going?" he asked to his French friend.

"To the dungeons," Louis answered. "During the French Revolution, the Versailles dungeons were filled with richmen and scientist who were about to be decapitated or hanged."

"Good to know," Terry laughed.

"Shut up, Terry!" Jason yelled. "How would you feel if it was Alice who was getting her head chopped off?"

Terry blushed.

"I- I would feel bad, obviously..." he stammered.

The British boy glanced at Alice nervously, whishing she hadn't heard that. Jason looked at his friend and patted his back.

"It's okay. I was a bit too harsh," Jason said. "It's just...I feel worried for Nikki. And...yeah, maybe I...sorta like her. Not that I'll ever tell her anyways."

For the first time ever, Terry's expression was quite serious.

"Okay..." the boy mused finally.

"What the heck has just happened?" Alice asked, a only a few feet behind them.

"Terry was picking on Jason about him liking Nikki," Scarletta explained to her side. "And then Jason snapped back at him by saying Terry likes you."

Alice blushed.

"I'm sure he doesn't. I mean, he's funny and all but...I don't hink he really thinks about girls."

"Love is so weird," Scarletta laughed.

"Have you ever dated a boy?" Alice asked.

Scarletta shook her head.

"I'm too shy," she muttered. "Not that any of the boys I've met so far is any worthy of my company anyway."

"And what about this guy, Oscar?" Alice insisted. "He seems like a nice guy. And you two are friends, right?"

Scarletta rolled her eyes.

"So, yeah. Since when does befriending a boy mean you're crushing on him?" she asked sarcastically.

"Seriously!" Alice cried. "Sure, the guy's shy and all, and it might seem a bit childish to carry that doll around, but whatever. He seems like a nice boy."

"Who called the Tristan a doll?" Oscar asked behind them with an angry voice.

The two girls turned to find Oscar holding Tristan up. Both of them had an angry expression.

"I think it was me," Alice laughed.

"Well, he's not a doll!" Oscar fumed. "He's Tristan!"

"Hum...okay, Tristan." Alice said, giggling.

Oscar glared at her, but then he ran up to Martin and Amiko, who were holding hands and discussing about something, probably some drawing techniques or Japan.

"Hey, Alice!" Terry called her. "I suddenly remembered this awesome joke. Do you want to come over and hear it?"

"Sure!" she yelled back. "Hey, Scar, would you-?"

"Oh, just go on and talk to him," Scarletta smiled as her friend ran up to Terry.

She walked in silence for a while. She felt like a lonely soul in a huge ocean of faces. There were Louis and Jason, discussing about the quickest way to get Nikki and Jennifer from the dungeons, Amiko, Martin and Oscar chatting, and Terry and Alice laughing at each other's jokes.

_Those two are_ so_ lame for each other_, Scarletta thought, smiling.

She could have possibly joined any of the three groups, but she didn't feel like it. She just kept moving behind them.

They reached a huge staircase leading to the dungeons. There, as they expected, they found another two guards, who were looking over the prisoners. They were mostly fine richmen, intelligent-looking people and such. Scarletta personally found the French Revolution so depressive. They killed all these brilliant people just because the king was a son of a bitch.

"What are we going to do now?" Jason asked.

"Probably talk to them-" Louis started.

"-or give them some judo." Amiko cut him.

"Amiko!" Martin cried. "I thought the martial arts were just to be used for self defence."

"Isn't saving your two teammates from the guillotine a good kind of self defence?" Amiko retorted, smiling mischevously.

Martin thought for a second.

"The girl's got a point," Alice laughed.

"Show 'em, Amiko!" Terry cried, smacking his fists.

"Try not to be too hard, though," Scarletta said.

"Don't worry. I'll just knock them out," Amiko said, shrugging her shoulders.

She went downstairs. The two guards looked at the girl, sort of surprised by her Asian features. After all, a Japanese girl wasn't really normal in late eighteenth century Paris.

"Bonjour," she said.

"Bonjour," the guards said, nodding.

Amiko smiled, but then she jumped tho the left side guard and grabbed hold of his arm, knocking him to the floor. When the right side guard tried to stop her, she punched his stomach and caught his legs, dropping the inconscious man to the ground. Then, she ducked to one of the guards's belt and held out the key for all the cells.

"Oh...my...God..." Martin gasped.

Amiko smiled at her teammates.

"You rule, Amiko!" Terry stated, highfiveing the girl.

"That was amazing," Oscar-using-Tristan said.

"Black belt in judo," Amiko said, shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, let's go. It's only forty-five minutes until decapitation hour!"

Everyone rushed into the dungeon. They scrutinized through the pitch black rooms, looking for their two friends. They finally found them inside a filthy-looking cell, where both Nikki and Jennifer sat down. They both perked up and grinned as Amiko unlocked the cell door.

"You're here!" Jennifer cried, throwing her arms around Louis and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah..." he mused, flushing furiously.

"Nikki!" Jason cried.

"Hi, Jason," she said, smiling.

"What? Hi, Jason? That's all you say after I save your life?" he yelled angrily.

"Not bad, egghead," she smiled, pecking him on the cheek.

Jason blushed and looked down.

"We wouldn't have been able to figure it out without Louis's knowledge about the palace," Terry explained, seeing neither of his friends were able to talk. "Or Amiko's marvelous judo."

"Let's get back to the time machine!" Scarletta exclaimed.

All of the Screaming Greeks ran up the staircase. Amiko left the key on the guard's pocket.

The Killer Romans looked down the staircase in search of guards. They were quite shocked to see both of them lying down in the floor, unconscious.

"Shoot!" Emma cried.

"What's so wrong?" Yuki asked. "Now they won't see us!"

"Yeah, but that means the other team has already been here," Emma explained. "Come on, we don't have a second to waste. Maybe we'll catch up with them-"

Emma glanced at Zakk. She knew they couldn't afford losing. He'd almost been voted off last chapter, and if they lost again he'd surely be heading back home. She wanted him to leave, but some tiny side of her heart had this thing for Zakk. She didn't know how to explain it, but she simply knew.

After getting the key from the guard, they ran through the dungeons, looking for Holly and Kate. Zakk lighted a torch with his lighter.

"You smoke?" Emma asked.

"Nah, I'm just a big pyro," Zakk laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes, but slightly smiled. They started walking, but then they heard some yelling.

"HERE, HERE!"

It was Holly and Kate. The twins ran to the source of sound, and so Yuki (who was carrying the key) quickly unlocked the door. Kate ran up to Kevin and gave him a big kiss, to which Kevin's eyes widened.

"Whoa..." he mused.

Kate giggled.

Holly walked out of the cell. She looked at Alex. He seemed so relieved to find her all safe.

"Are you...are you okay?" he asked.

"Yep," she said nodding. "Good job, Alex."

They started running back to the time machine. They all knew they'd lost anyway, but they still wanted to rush back to prevent possible encounters with those crazy Frenchmen.

"Why don't you go with Kate?" Alex asked to Holly.

"Because here I've got a better view," she answered, smiling.

All nine Killer Sharks sat in Coachclass. This time the cookies had a guillotine shape. Peter, Yuki, Holly, Charlie, Kate, Kevin and Alex already held their cookies in their hand. Only Emma and Zakk had their hands empty.

"It's only one cookie left," Chris said solemnly. "This couple will undoubtfully be broken apart, but-"

"We're not a couple!" both teenagers yelled automatically.

"Well, well," Chris chuckled. "Okay, then. These...err- castmates will be broken apart. One of them will continue the path to the five million bucks, while the other will retire to our Playa des Losers, back to our time. And so the last cookie goes to...Emma!"

Emma caught the cookie and ate it. She looked at Zakk, who smiled sadly.

"I never thought I'd be second out," Zakk sighed. "Well, whatever. Bye, people. Emma..."

The boy walked up to her and kissed her forehead. Then, he opened the door to the capsule.

"Oh, you're just so damn adorable!" Emma cried, running up to him. She grabbed his "Hatchet 2" shirt and kissed him. Those who had voted for Zakk exchanged guilty glances.

"Take care," he said, closing the capsule door.

She watched as the tiny capsule left.

"WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR ZAKK?" she roared then. "I WILL KILL YOU PEOPLE!"

"Not me," they all lied in unison.

Emma glared at her teammates and sat on a bench. Charlie and Peter started a conversation about the eighteenth century art and music, while Alex, Holly, Kate and Kevin sat together. Kate and Kevin holded hands, while Alex had an arm wrapped around Holly. He ruffled her hair from time to time, to which he received an affectionate slap on his head.

Yuki walked to Emma.

"I know how it feels," she said. "You can trust me."

"Thanks, Yuki," Emma sighed. "You're such a good friend. And I just yelled at you meanly. All this was my fault."

"But you're such a good leader!" Yuki cried.

"Do you think so?" Emma asked, perking up.

"Sure! And I'm sure you'll lead us well from now on. Zakk will be rooting for you, I can say."

"How can you stand it? I mean, you liked Ken quite a lot."

Yuki blushed. She felt the ocarina hanging from her neck.

"He's always with me," she said, smiling.

* * *

I'm not sure why I got Zakk voted off...but I hope you don't hate me too much for it! Hope you liked that people! Chapter 3 coming soon! Sneak peek for the place they're visiting: They're going to need a big, wooden horse! Got that? ;)

Until then, bye!

-Nikki :)


	6. Homer's Jinxed Story

Hello people! Nope, I'M NOT DEAD! It's just school. It sucks! I have a ton of schoolwork everyday and it took me awfully long to write this chapter. To my own right, I must say this one's extra-long! It's like double as long as usually. Hope you enjoy it, R&R!

* * *

It wouldn't be long until they arrived to their next destination. The Killer Romans were yet again sitting in Coachclass, while the Screaming Greeks enjoyed First Class luxuries.

"Aww, there's strawberries and chocolate!" Alice cried when she saw one of the interns bring a brand new food cart.

"I love those!" Nikki agreed.

"Sweet like chocolate, yet tasting the strawberry flavour," Jason commented, looking at the two girls filling their mouthes with the fruit and chocolate mixture. "Kinda gross, you know."

Nikki punched him playfully.

"Be careful Nikki," Terry said. "He's gonna drool all over you."

Jason elbowed his friend on his ribs.

"Owch!" The British boy yelled. "You're paying doctor now."

Everyone else laughed. Jason rolled his eyes and pulled out a book.

"I'm kinda shocked you always have a different book," Martin commented.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I read quickly."

"He's a little egghead," Nikki laughed, ruffling his hair. "Anyway, what are you reading?"

"Homer's Iliad."

"That's the one about these Greek people, right?" Oscar-using-Tristan asked.

"They're the Trojans, Tristan!" Oscar scolded his puppet. "I believe they fought against the Greeks because prince Paris had snuck away with Helen of Sparta."

Jason nodded, "I'm quite impressed. I never thought you'd know that."

Oscar shrugged his shoulders, "I have my moments."

"Could you tell us what is it about?" Amiko asked.

"Er..." Jason started. He wasn't, let's say, really eager to start storytelling to his teammates as if they were a bunch of five-year-olds.

"Oh, come on Jason!" Nikki said, elbowing him. "It'll be fun. After all, you're really smart."

Jason blushed. It was pretty hard for Nikki to admit anyone was smart. He took a deep breath.

"Okay," he sighed. "It all started when Greece won a battle against Persians. Troy and Sparta were both celebrating it together in Sparta. But then prince Paris of Troy fell in love with Helen of Sparta, the king's wife. When it came the time for the Trojans to leave, Paris and Helen snuck away together into the boat, which was being lead by Hector, Paris's older brother and next king of Troy."

"Oh yeah!" Terry cried. "I think I've seen a movie before."

"So many historical facts," Louis whispered. "It must be a great novel."

"It is," Jason assured, nodding. "Anyway, when the Spartans realized Paris and Helen had snuck away, they joined all the Greek troops and headed to Troy in order to destroy the city. In this powerful troops we can find the mythical Achilles and his cousin Patroclus. When they finally reach Troy, many deaths and assaults happen, but I think one of them is worth to remark. Hector, who was happily married and with a baby son, went once to the battle and killed Patroclus, thinking he was the famous Achilles. He was joyous, but when Achilles, who had Paris and Hector's cousin Briseid trapped with him, found out, he completely freaked. He battled Hector and killed him."

"Awww, poor guy," Jennifer said. "It hadn't been his fault what his brother did."

"It's life," Jason sighed. "Anyway, and after that there's this greatly famous invassion with the wooden horse and they finally get inside the city. There's a massive battle and many Trojans die. Helen, Hector's wife, Briseid and Paris are able to hide, but just before Paris shoots Achilles to his heel, where we can find his fatal flaw, Briseid tells Achilles she loves him. And then it's pretty much the end of the thing."

"That was so sad..." Amiko said, hugging Martin.

"How do you have the heart to read something so...awful?" Nikki asked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "It's just a story. It happened two thousand years ago anyway."

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"You have the emotional capacity of a brick!" she scolded him.

Everyone laughed.

"You two are so lame for each other," Alice whispered to Nikki's ear.

The girl flushed and whispered back, "Shut up, Alice."

The British girl looked at Terry and gave him a thumbs-up, to which he replied with one of his funny grins Alice loved so much.

"That one was a good story," Scarletta said. "I'd heard about it before, but it's been nice to know the whole story. By the way, where do-?"

The girl was cut by Chris's PA system.

"Hello, you people in this contest!" he cried. "We're going to proceed landing in a few minutes! When we're all set there we'll explain our challenge!"

"Huh..." Martin groaned. "Now we're risking our physical condition all over again."

The plane landed scandalously on a sandy beach. It seemed like an island. To their left they could se the Egean sea, and to their right they could find a huge, collosal wall.

"Don't tell me this is Troy!" Jason exclaimed with fascination.

"It is, my young friend," Chris said, nodding. "This is the island of Troy, in the middle of the Egean sea. Famous for Homer's Iliad."

"Jason just told us the whole story!" Louis cried excitedly.

Chris frowned at Jason.

"How'd you know?" the TV host asked.

"I didn't know," Jason answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I just read the book."

"So what's the challenge?" Emma asked impatiently.

"Do you mean we're gonna meet Achilles?" Kate asked.

"Most likely, yeah," Chris said nodding. "So, the challenge is pretty simple. you guys need to build a wooden horse and sneak into the city. Inside King Priam's castle you'll find a flag with your team's badge: a red Roman helmet for the Killer Romans and a green Greek parthenon for the Screaming Greeks. Remember this: You'll find them with wine."

"And where are we meant to find the wood?" Holly asked.

"You'll find a pile of wood and Greek hammers over there," Chris said, gesturing to a building by the water. "So get ready, set, go!"

Everyones started running towards the building. The boys grabbed the wooden planks, while the girls started gathering some tools.

"How are we meant to build a horse out of this junk?" Peter asked.

"Imagination, Petey," Charlie said, patting his head friendly.

Peter rolled his eyes at her, but smiled.

"So we need to get over this losing," Emma said. "C'mon, people, move your butts and get to work!"

"She's been hateful since Zakk got voted off," Kevin whispered to Kate.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess she hates our guts for voting him off."

"What could we do? We'd be losing forever if we had them making out twenty minutes per challenge."

"I was totally grossed out by that!" Alex cried.

Holly hit him with a wooden plank on his back.

"Owch!" he cried. "How come that?"

"You're so insensible!" she muttered.

Yuki helped Emma with the structure.

"Don't worry," she told her friend. "I know how you're feeling. You don't need to boss around them, though."

"I'm not bossing around them," Emma protested. "I'm just telling them what to do."

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"I think that's the definition for bossing around, Emma," the Japanese girl laughed.

"Little stupid Trojan war," Martin breathed while he adjusted a screw in.

"Don't worry," Amiko said, smiling. "It's quite easy. See?"

Amiko grabbed a screwdriver and did Martin's job.

"Great," the boy sighed. "I'm so useless my girlfriend needs to do all the work for me."

"You're not useless," Amiko giggled. "You're just a little...let's say... uneventful."

Both of them started teasing each other. Nikki looked up from the wooden plank she was sawing.

"Those two aren't doing a thing," Jason protested while he continued his design.

"Don't be so hard on them, Jason," Nikki said. "They're a couple."

Jason rolled her eyes, "They still have work to do."

"Dude, now they're kissing!" Terry cried. "AH! My eyes! It burns!"

"Come on, it's cute," Alice said.

Louis sat down, reading the Iliad, but then he looked up.

"The horse must fit the doors," he commanded. "And it should be around thirteen feet tall and ten feet wide."

"How have you got all that?" Jennifer asked, amazed.

"Researching in a book can be quite useful," Louis replied.

"You're a little history book," Jennifer said, pecking him on his cheek.

"Duh!" Charlie cried. "The other team is already done!"

"Not weird. They're ten, and we're eight," Peter said.

"Still! We need to work quickly!" Emma yelled.

"Maybe if you helped us we'd go quicker!" Holly snapped.

"Holly, I think-" Alex started, trying to calm the girl down.

"I'm trying to lead you people!" Emma cried.

"Holly's got a point," Kate agreed. "You should help us."

"Girls, we're not going to finish if we don't get to work," Kevin said, trying to break up the tension between the girls.

"True," Kate finally sighed, turning back to their unfinished horse. "We need team work if we want to win this time."

"They're way ahead," Yuki groaned. "How are we supposed to reach them?"

"We've gotta build this quickly," Holly said. "Charlie, grab the wooden planks and help Peter building the horse's chest. Yuki, can you handle building the head?" The Japanese girl nodded. "Good. Now you twins need to prepare the inside of the horse. Make sure it's big enough for all eight of us. Kate, Emma, build the platform to slide the horse over."

"I didn't know this leader side of yours," Alex chuckled while he held the wooden stair for his brother to climb up.

"I guess it just comes out when we need it," Holly said, smiling.

All of the Screaming Greeks were crowded inside their horse's stomach.

"This is kinda boring," Louis commented. "We've only got these snacks Chris gave us and Jason's book..."

"And Terry's hilarious jokes!" the British boy cried. "You know, we were once in our History class studying the Greek battles, and the teacher went all like: 'Okay class, this is madness!' and I suddenly needed to say it: 'Miss, Madness? THIS...IS...SPARTA!'"

Everyone burst out laughing. Alice rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're so funny," she whispered, smiling.

"Yeah..." he mused, suddenly nervous.

Everyone else glanced at each other. Martin and Amiko were sitting away from their other teammates, talking.

"Look at them," Amiko sighed. "They're like a big gang. They won't vote for each other if it comes to elimination. They'll vote for either of us."

"Come on Amiko, they're nice folks," Martin said. "They won't vote for us."

"They have to vote for someone, Martin. And it won't be them. They're best friends and all. But we're not. Our only friend over there is Oscar."

"Don't worry," Martin smiled. "We just need to make sure we don't loose."

Amiko looked at everyone else in the team. Now Louis was talking.

"Once we get in, we need to sneak into the caste and grab the flag. Then I guess we'll find Chris there."

"So that's a plan," Jennifer sighed. "Can we call it a day?"

"It's actually getting late," Scarletta agreed. "We should really get some sleep if-"

They were cut by the sound of the opening doors of the war.

"Why, a horse!" they heard king Priam cry. "This must be a gift from the gods! Hector, my son, command the soldiers to take this in."

"Yes, father," Prince Hector replied.

Jason gulped, "Hector? He's like my hero!"

The boy tiptoed to the horse's eyes, where he had a little porthole, and he peered through it. He saw a tall, musculous man on his early thirties, with short and curly brown hair and a beard the same color. He wore a Greek chiton, and a belt with a sword hanging from it. It had to be Hector.

"Whoa..." Jason mused. "It's him! It's Hector! I never thought he'd actually be real!"

"Seems like so," Louis shrugged his shoulders.

"You look like a fangirl," Nikki laughed.

"I'm not a fan girl," Jason protested. "That man is a hero. Too bad Achilles will kill him once he accidentally kills Patroclus...maybe we could get him to our century!"

"You must be kidding!" Nikki cried. "A Greek man?"

"Lack of sleep," Terry chuckled.

"We're moving!" Scarletta whispered, interrupting their conversation.

They all sat still while a few soldiers pushed the horse into the city with their bare hands. Once they were inside, the doors closed behind them.

"I hope you know what we're doing," Oscar-using-Tristan hissed.

A fair amount of Trojans gathered around the horse and admired its wooden structure. Some children even dared to touch its surface.

"Butt out!" Alice hissed.

"Shut up, Alice!" Jason scolded the girl. "They're going to discover us.

They waited in silence until the Trojan crowd went away. Jason, who was looking through the horse's eyes, announced it was now night and safe to enter the palace.

"Oh! Why, isn't this yet another horse?" Paris exclaimed, again outside.

"Why, yes, my dear son," King Priam said. "The soldiers will proceed on taking it inside.

Paris did a sigh, and glanced up at the horse's face. He looked shocked to find a young face peering at him.

"Father, I believe I saw...a face, something..." Paris started.

"Nonsense, Paris," King Priam said dismissively, "Must've been you're too focused on the Spartans. Relax, my boy. It shan't be long until they arrive, and we need our soldiers to their best force."

"But father! What if it's actually some Greeks inside?" the prince insisted.

"Son, do not be childish. We need to focus on war. This is a present from our gods to prove we're meant to win this battle."

Paris glanced up once more, but now the face was gone. He sighed and signaled the soldiers to carry the horse inside.

"What did you idiot think you were doing?" Emma scolded Peter, back inside the horse. "Are you stupid?"

"Hey, he's not stupid at all!" Charlie protested. "Maybe you bitter idiot are the one who's making us lose!"

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew she was acting like a total bitch, but she couldn't help being mean. She really wanted to see Zakk again, tell him he was such an idiot and kiss him again.

"Just...just shut up and sit down," she mumbled, humourless.

Everyone sat down in two clear groups, first one being the twins, Kate, Holly, Peter and Charlie and the other being Emma and Yuki.

"Emma, I know you feel so wrong about Zakk," Yuki whispered, "but you can't just go kicking everyone's butt around because of your bad mood."

"I'm not kicking any of these loser arses!" Emma hissed. "I'm just telling them what to do!"

Yuki placed her hand on Emma's shoulders.

"You've already got one foot outside the contest, Emma," she warned her. "I don't think you want to leave third, right?"

"Shut it, Yuki," Emma snapped. "If these idiots know what's good for them they will not vote for me."

"Emma, you're acting too idiotically!" Yuki suddenly cried, exasperated. "You're not being a bitch, you're being a hyper-super-mega-bitch! Quit that repulsive attitude!"

Said this, Yuki went to sit by her other teammates, glaring at Emma from time to time.

"I think she's just too much of a cold hearted bitch," Holly said, clentching her teeth.

"Now, Holly, no need to swear," Alex said. "I thought you were this calm type."

Holly glared at Emma, "she's just so infuriating. I hate manipulatives. I swear I'll kill her with my own hands if she insults us one more time."

"Holly has a point," Kate agreed. "No matter how depressed she is about Zakk, she doesn't have the right to go bossing and insulting around."

Kevin wrapped his arm around Kate, and so did Alex to Holly.

"You girls need to calm down," Kevin said. "Right now, we just need to wait until we're inside Troy and then we'll just catch the flag inside Priam's castle."

"Yeah, not much," Peter laughed, rolling his eyes.

Charlie punched him playfully.

"Shut up," she giggled.

"I make her laugh with just a lame word," Peter commented. "I am quite the charmer, aren't I?"

Charlie blushed and punched him harder on the arm.

"Owch!" Peter cried. "There is no need to use violence here!"

Yuki sighed. She saw all the other couples there, even though Peter and Charlie didn't realize it then. And she was all alone. She thought about Ken. He should be having a great time in Playa des Losers right now. What she'd do to see him again...he was probably spending his time alone, since him and Zakk were the only ones there, and Zakk usually scared the guts out of Ken. He'd told her during the Mesozoic Adventure. Yuki giggled at his scared expression when Zakk was around.

She did a sigh. She missed him so much. Well, at least she was not acting like Emma. She'd win for her Ken. Emma was only assuring herself a passport to Loserville if her team lost.

They heard a door creaking open and they felt how the horse started moving.

"There we go!" Charlie exclaimed.

Peter placed his index finger in his lips.

"Oh," Charlie whispered, blushing. "Sorry."

It was a while until the horse stopped again. They heard how the crowd started oooohing and aaaahing at their magnificient structure. Kevin and Alex both tiptoed to the horse's nose and each of them peered through one hole and watched the Trojans leaving. It was now dark and clear, so the twins tiptoed back to their team.

"It's safe," Kevin said.

"We think so, at least," Alex laughed.

"Follow me," Emma commanded. "I know the way."

"Whatever made you think we're following you?" Holly asked calmly.

"Me. Myself," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're just a sore pain on the neck. C'mon guys," Charlie said. "I've got a compass."

All seven Killer Romans shrugged their shoulders and followed Charlie, who pulled out a little, browny round compass.

"How is a compass going to help us anyways?" Kate asked after a while following Charlie.

"Greek palaces were in the northern extreme of the cities. It'll be easy to get there with a compass." (**A/N**: This is actually true! They told me when I went to Greece 2 years ago.)

"Whoa, I didn't know that," Peter admitted, smiling. "You're really smart."

Charlie blushed, but smiled, "Thanks."

They all followed Charlie without looking back. If they had by any chance, they'd seen Emma bursting out in tears.

"Come on people! We're gonna make it!" Jennifer cried excitedly.

"This palace is quite the place," Alice commented. "I'd love to have such a huge house."

"I'd always get lost here," Terry chuckled. "How do you guys know where to go?"

"We need to grab the flag from the palace's rooftop," Jason explained. "So we're basically going up."

In that very moment, they heard a door creaking open. The eleven kids froze. It was Helen of Sparta.

"Man, she is quite hot..." Terry whispered. Alice punched him. "Hey!"

"Hide!" Louis commanded.

Everyone hid behind various Corinth columns in the hall, but Martin and Amiko were both too slow and got caught by Helen.

"Who are you?" she asked imperiously.

"Uh-oh..." Amiko whispered.

"I asked who are you," the princess repeated fiercely. "Or I'll call the guards."

"We're...I'm the king's nephew," Martin lied. "We...we're here in a visit and we got lost through the castle."

"Really?" Helen's eyes softened. "And who is this girl you're holding hands with? Your fiancé, might she be?"

Both teenagers blushed. In the Ancient Greece, kids would usually get married by age fourteen or fifteen.

"Hum...yeah," Martin agreed, glancing at Amiko.

"How sweet!" Helena cried. "And may I help you on your way to your room?"

"No thanks," Martin said quickly. "I already know the way there. Have a good day, Ms. Helen of Sparta."

Martin started walking away, dragging Amiko with him.

"Wait," Helen whispered. "How do you know my name?"

"Well," Martin muttered, twiddling his thumbs. "Maids have been commenting, you know. They told me you're engaged to Prince Paris, right? And you were already married to Agamenon. Whoa, girl."

Helen furrowed her thin, blonde eyebrows, "What are you babbling about, king's nephew?"

"It's what the maids say," Martin insisted.

Behind the columns, all the Screaming Greeks cursed their two teammates under their breaths.

"He's getting out if we loose," Jason whispered to Nikki. She glanced at the boy, who twiddled his thumbs and muttered something. She nodded.

Both of them had managed to shrunk up behind a column, since they were quite wide. Still, their arm brushed against each other and their eyes, green for the girl and blue for the boy, met ocasionally, causing both of their cheeks to turn a bit redder.

Nikki was facing one of these hard times in your adolescence where you start feeling something for a boy. But she was too stubborn to admit it, not even to herself. Jason, by the other hand, was always the sarcastic bookworm, but when Nikki was around, his heart seemed to melt softer and he was all happy, even when she teased him.

_Am I crushing on Jason?_, Nikki asked herself. She didn't seem to know, but in her inside she really know she did. She pressed her eyes close, feeling Jason's breath in her neck.

The boy's mind was turned into thoughtful mode. He was thinking about none the other the girl he had to his side. She was...stubborn, yeah, and she always teased him. But she was so smart, independent, nice and funny, and quite the leader. He stared at her caramel-colored hair, which was pulled up into two ponytails resting on her shoulders. He smiled half-crookedly. Might he, Jason Chesterfield, the sarcastic bookworm, be in love for once?

"YOU ARE NO PRIAM'S NEPHEW!" They heard Helen yell.

Nikki gasped, and grabbed hold of Jason's hand. The boy looked down and shook his head. He was about to use one of his cynic expressions, but he smiled and shut his mouth. They both peered through each edge of the column, not letting go of each other's hand.

"Whatever might be wrong?" Alice whispered to Terry.

"You know those two," Terry chuckled.

Alice giggled. Dammit, she felt just so stupid. But she couldn't help it. To Nikki's difference, Alice did reckon she seemed to have a crush on that redhaired boy. He was so funny, nice and talkative...and really cute. He liked her glasses. People would often be mean to Alice because she always carried them around, but she wouldn't listen. She lived in her own world, without caring about what other people said about her. Terry was a big part of that world though. But she knew they were just friends, so she did a resignant sigh and glanced at his short curly red hair. That look of naughtiness he had was funny, yet lovely. Alice thought he must've been really cute as a little kid. Not that he was bad there though.

Terry peered from behind the column but then turned back to Alice, smiling. He mouthed it was okay, to which she nodded, smiling, but turned away. He shrugged his shoulders with a sad smile. He tried so hard to impress her with his jokes and pranks, but still...it seemed her to be just a friend. He smiled hopefully, he always thought the positive side of things. He really hoped one day Alice would notice him as more than a friend.

Louis peered behind the column and saw how Helen called some soldiers, who carried Martin and Amiko away, possibly for a further interrogatory and in order to find out if they were some sort of clean Trojan bummers or Greek spies.

"Damn," he muttered. "Place's clear, people. We can't go on, though. We need to get them back."

All eight remaining Screaming Greeks met up behind a wall. Only then, six of the teenagers stared at Nikki and Jason's hand, which held tightly against each other.

"Heeh," Nikki said, pulling her hand away. "Just scared, I guess. I mean, Jason was scared."

"Hey!" the boy cried.

Everyone stifled a laugh, looking at both of them.

"Well, we should find out where they're hiding them," Scarletta suggested. "Finding the flag would be totally pointless since they would disqualify us for missing teammates.

"Those idiots," Tristan spat. "I know who's gonna get outta here if we lose."

"Oh come on Tristan!" Oscar exclaimed. "They're our friends!"

"The toy's got a point," Terry chuckled. "We all know either of them is getting eliminated if we lose."

"They're not bad folks," Scarletta sighed.

"Yeah, only Martin's got his huge big mouth and Amiko is probably a hyper-mega-shy girl," Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

"And they're not useful," Jason added. "We're all smart here, and we know what we have to do...at least most of us. Right Terry?"

He pointed at his friend who tried to lick his nose with his tongue. Everyone burst out laughing and Alice ruffled his head.

"Poor thing," she laughed. "He's live entertainment though."

"Right," Louis chuckled. "Well anyway, we should set foot to the place."

"Maybe they've got them in the dungeons?" Jennifer suggested.

"Nah, they wouldn't take them there," Oscar said, for once not using Tristan.

"It's too dark," Alice whispered.

"You're such a chick!" Terry teased her.

"I'm not," the daydreamer girl protested. "I'm just talking matter-of-factly. Or isn't it dark in the dungeons, you Jester boy?"

"You've got a point," Terry admitted, smiling. "Good thinking, Four-eyes."

"I'm not actually four-eyed, 'cause the glasses are fake."

"You're wearing them, aren't you?" Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Then you're four-eyed."

"And do you like four-eyed girls?" Alice blurted out.

Terry looked up at her, grinning, "Sure I do."

They both stared at each other for a while until Jason snapped his fingers between them.

"Hum...hello?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Earth calling lovebirds... Earth calling lovebirds...man, this is useless!"

"Let them be, Jason," Nikki said, smiling at her friends. "Anyway, I think we should try and fetch them from wherever they are, shouldn't we?"

"Right," Louis said. "Let's move, people!"

And so the Screaming Greeks (this time including Alice and Terry, although both of them were a little zoned out) set foot to save their teammates from the Trojan king.

The Killer Romans found it a bit hard to get the flag once they arrived to the palace.

"Shouldn't we, like, go around looking for it?" Peter asked.

"That'd be far too risky," Charlie explained. "They might bust us. And we'd surely be dead."

"True," Kate nodded. "What to do then?"

"Maybe listen to me at ONCE?" Emma cried angrily.

"Shut up, Emma," Holly snapped.

"Oh! I know!" Kevin cried. "I know where Chris must've placed the flag!"

Everyone turned to him with questioning glances.

"Remember Chris said we'd find them with wine?" Kevin said. "Well I think we'd find it by this Greek god Dionysus statue. I believe he was the god of wine. And I think that statue is placed in the backyard gardens of the castle."

"Good thinking, bro!" Alex cried, grinning. "Let's go!"

All the Killer Romans set foot to the gardens, where they found the statue and, subsequently, the flag.

"YEAHHH!" Peter yelled. "First victory to the Romans!"

After a couple of minutes, Chris arrived on the plane.

"Good job, Killer Romans," he said. "You may go to First Class as today's winners. And I-"

He was cut off by the sound of a human stampede. The Screaming Greeks were being followed closely by a bunch of Trojan soldiers.

"OPEN THE FRIGGIN' DOOR!" Scarletta yelled. Surprisingly enough, she was the quickest girl in the team.

Everyone rushed inside as the Trojan soldiers watched them flying away.

"There's only one Greek cookie left," Chris said solemnly. "Oscar, Martin, you two are the ones who received most of the votes. And the last cookie goes to...Oscar."

The boy grabbed the cookie and ate it happily. He then gave Martin apprehensive pats on his back.

"It's okay, dude," he said. "You did well."

"I guess not well enough," Martin said, shrugging his shoulders.

Amiko ran to him and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she moaned. "It was all my fault, Martin!"

"It's okay Amiko," he said, smiling sadly. "It's okay."

Said this, she gave him a lovingly kiss and let go of him. He stood there for a second, but then Chris pushed him into the cabin and was quickly sent to Playa des Losers.

"I'll...miss you..." Amiko muttered, looking through the window into the sickly yellow mist surrounding them.

* * *

Sorry to Martin's creator! I thought he had to go...I'm sorry to make Amiko so sad though, she's always so cheerful... Well anyways, that was the chapter! Hope you liked it! Next chapter we're going to England sitting on a certain round table! Until then,

-Nikki :)


End file.
